Fragmenta De Fide Et Spe
by JeReMyFiTzGe8lArD
Summary: 'That fox..I will make sure he gets ripped in pieces..' He thought a despairing man while he had the paranoia of flickering the lights again, what he thought was pathetically easy was now turned into a place of hell for him when he realizes the robots are more than just entertainers. However he finds more than he expects...


**Title:** Fragmenta De Fide Et Spe

**Summary: **'That fox..I will make sure he gets ripped in pieces..' Thought a despairing man while he had the paranoia of flickering the lights again, what he thought was pathetically easy was now turned into a place of hell for him when he realizes the robots are more than just entertainers. However he finds more than he expects...

**Rating: **T (For violence, language and possible gore.)

**Disclaimer: **The game that this fanfiction is based of, "Five Nights at Freddy's" is property of Scott Cawthon. There is no profit made from these writings. I do not own the characters other than the OCs.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Night One: The Office_

Jeremy Fitzgerald seemed to get the ideal that the job would actually be alright. A shift that lasts six hours every night from midnight to six in the morning with watching the animatronics. There wasn't even vandalism according to previous guards who acted strange around the place, as if they were broken from it. The pay however was horrible but there was no choosers in situations such as the one he was in. He decided to start reading a newspaper in patience while he waited for a apparent call that he had been told to be expected to listen to.

He hated on how the heating was sometimes cut off in his house, which was why he always appreciated the warm temperature in the office, it really did help him warm up after so many days of being a 'bit' cold.

The interview wasn't spectacular, he arrived early and had it done quickly but he couldn't help but find some sort of suspicious vibe in the boss, she seemed to be very serious and cold to everyone and what she said implied something was up with the place. He couldn't help but be curious, but he didn't want to be killed by it.

He had to admit, she looked beautiful. Immediately Jeremy shook the thought out while his cheeks were a odd pink from thinking about the looks, it wasn't needed right now.

The new guard had his hair cleaned and shaved, with a nice dark blue shirt that seemed presentable but not too extraordinarily nice, he had a vest on that was dark blue as well with a shiny golden badge on the left of his shirt.

Jeremy brought a sandwich and a drink over in case he was dehydrated and hungry, he ought to be as healthy as he could be while taking this job. You got to be careful with health after all, but when he walked into the office he couldn't help but smell odor so he was put off from eating.

He remembered walking into the office exactly ten minutes from midnight and being told instructions on 'living' by one of the workers, he could not help but be disturbed by it, and next the manager told him good luck in such a depressed tone that he thought as if that he was going to a funeral.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise which he immediately slightly jumped in surprise at, the phone kept continously ringing until a voice started to speak, he proceeded to listen for a bit and kept on listening until the part where he mentioned the Marionette directly and immediately turned it off and started to check which camera it was.

_"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."  
_

The new guard couldn't help but smirk a bit at the mistake at the beginning of the sentence, 'summer job', yet it was actually November right now in 1987, maybe this guy was living in New Zealand? It could be possible, he knew about how time was designed to be in other countries thanks to who was once his best friend at college.

He felt very depressed at the thought of him, the man had everything ahead of him, yet he never had the opportunity to spend another day.

**_"Do this for me okay? Don't fret over what happened!"_**

Jeremy then continued to listen in to the phone call with a slightly more confident tone.

_"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"_ The man cleared his throat quickly. "_But__ most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

He had to admit, he would actually of expected this level of technology to come in the next century, he was quite already impressed by the standards of the animatronics, but he couldn't help but wonder why they are still guarded if so, his jaw slightly dropped as his eyes widened a bit at that.

Finally there was a music box that beautifully played a tune of 'My Grandfather's Clock' which he couldn't help but feel a sad pang of guilt at, but he eventually shrugged the feeling off and winded up the box like the senior told him to do.

He had heard of the stories of this pizzeria and while he had ignored them, he couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness that made him feel as if they really hunted down the guard, there was even survivors of the fifth night that told the public about it and now the place is constantly accused by society's theories, the stories and rumors.. they were like poison to a business and if they got worse they could kill a business within the blink of the human eye.

He honestly felt instantly nervous now, so it was true, this pizzeria truly threatened human life in the night-times and now he might die and never see his family outside of his grave and watch them as they cry over his death, he clenched his fist as he tried not to cry in stress over what would happen.

* * *

'As we express our gratitude, we must never forget that the highest appreciation is to not utter words, but to live by them.' John -

* * *

_The Office_

_1:30AM_

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. _ Jeremy chuckled at the ignorancy of the slightly feminine voice that was speaking with a bored tone while the voice sighed.

_Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office.  
_

The man immediately had a understanding of what was going on, the programming was never properly done and that the animatronics will rush to the office due to the lack of sound, does that mean that the programming has recognition of hearing, smelling and the other senses?

Either way, they didn't even sound as if they were robotic but actually organisms themselves.

_ So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.  
_

A awkward pause came in while he checked the prize corner and winded the box quickly, whatever was in that box must of been terrifying to be hidden while the others just shown up without being hidden from the cameras.

_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

Jeremy couldn't help but feel sick at that the fact no one appreciated things, the world was pathetic at not having the fluence of ignorance in their heads, what a bliss thing ignorance was for them as he remembered when the manager paused and mumbled about how the world hated her family, as he kept on checking the cameras he had immediately noticed that one of them were gone at 3AM, the blue rabbit.

"Bugs Bunny Number Two is gone.." He was surprised but then again, the rumors and survivors had added it all up to the non-surprise factor and despite that, he couldn't help but feel terrfied and scared of the animatronics if they were really murderers, he hoped to the end of the world that they were not. He had anxiety and more stress as time went by.

He did watch the shows of the old animatronics when he was a child, in fact he perferred them over the new ones to be honest because they were more sincere and caring rather than the cocky and seemingly immature 'Toys', he wanted to puke at the word 'Toy', it made him feel like a doll, something to play with all the time.

And time was not going to keep on waiting for him.

He noticed the mask on the left side of the table and had reminded himself to use it, since no being was perfect, maybe there was a possibility of some of the animatronics' recognization abilities malfunctioning, after all there had been mentions of the very useful 'hypocritical life-saver' that technically made him one of them temporarily if quick enough, he still was being paranoid as all hell and he had noticed that 'Pizza Party' has moved from the stage to the hallway.

Which made her quite adorable and frightening at the same time, and he kept winding the box as usual until he had noticed that Toy Chica was gone in the hallway after flashing the lights and there were banging noises in the vents. Which made him slightly chuckle in amusement on how pitful they were at trying to kill him.

Didn't give him the right to not be nervous and extremely paranoid though, as he then put the monitor down and checked the vents and then saw Bugs Bunny Number Two there, and then had the temptation to dance in front of him to see if he was going to kill him but instead, he felt like putting the mask on.

And so he did and then the lights flickered out and his face was immediately pale and breathing deeply in nervousness, but instead of a face that was going to kill him, there was nothing but the office room as normal as it could be. He exhaled in relief as he checked the lights and winded the box.

* * *

The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead. - Albert Enstein

* * *

_The Office_

_3:00AM_

He kept on doing his strategy, winding the box, checking the vents and the lights and following the instructions of what the voice said, it was 5:30AM according to his watch which he found very needed right now, as he had to endure even more encounters from 'Pizza Party' and 'Bugs Bunny Number Two', he had just noticed that 'Winnie the Pooh Number Two' was just close to the entrance of the office, not just by the hallway.

Jeremy expected the animatronic to walk right in, but everytime he didn't which he found extremely frustrating and confusing at the same time, he put up a questioning look at him while the bear just did his usual 'jaw-hanging' look. (A/N: Notice the pun?) He went back to winding the box as he swore down that he heard footsteps and quickly put it down and put the mask on.

Of course you'd think that Toy Freddy would be in the room, however, it had turn out to be Toy Chica and Bonnie at the vents, and then they shooed off as he sweated in slight paranoia, he put the monitor up and then winded the box and guess what?

Toy Freddy was in his office, doing that evil look while he quickly put the mask on, he couldn't help while having fear he also had started to become less scared and slightly more brave as Toy Freddy left.

It was 5:50AM, and now all three of them were trapping him up and he couldn't help but find another way to get Toy Freddy off his tail while getting Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica out-of-the-way, so he decided to wait patiently since it would technically be ten minutes.

As he suddenly had his flashlight interrupted and widened and panicked continiously, and kept flashing it until..

**_"Ahar me matey, ye be walking the PLANK!"_**

* * *

Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength. -Arnold Schwarzenegger-

* * *

_The Office_

_5:50AM_

He had gone through even more of the wrath of the animatronics, and needles to say it was no doubt quite difficult to maintain himself despite the new-found confidence he was slowly obtaining from this occassion.

"A-Am I.. ev-ever going to see everyone ag-again?" He asked to himself with a shaky tone, it seemed almost as if he was going to die, however instead there was the office and no animatronic, and it turned out that Foxy was gone to his fortunate relief. And once again started to feel more confident.

"G-Guess I'll wind the box.." Said Jeremy as he once again winded the box too eagerly, he did not know what the horrors were in the box, but he knew from pure experience of the others that it was something extremely dangerous.

The eyes of sight looked around eagerly, and hoped for the time to go by quickly.

A certain man's watch had then buzzed slightly and it had turned out to be 6:00AM.

* * *

"Peace and love are only achieved by enduring hatred and sorrow and managing to balance both factors together like ying and yang, opposites can turn into the best combinations and we can have the will to surpass anything."- By TheDerpyFanfictioner

* * *

_Outside Of The Pizzeria_

_6:30AM_

Jeremy had a pale face from the experience of the animatronics, and slowly stood up and looked around cautiously as he limped due to the exhaustation of his body, as his strangely-coloured eyes twitched and blinked rapidly as he kept walking until he saw the Parts &amp; Service Room.

He clenched his fist as he tried to think of something happy involved with this place, but he could swear that there was nothing that he could remember other than his father crying but due to w_hat?_ Jeremy pondered as he then heard the creaking of the door opening as he nervously walked into the darkness of the room.

If he were to tell you what would go through his mind at this point, he'd put the lack to care, slightly cold-hearted but entirely nervous. Wait, since when was he _cold-hearted?_ He shrugged the feeling off as his face paled at the animatronics, he swore he could remember something from them.

Jeremy stood there in respectable silence, as he couldn't help but feel extremely sympathetic for them since they were thrown off like as if they were useless, he didn't have a clue on why they did it, but there had to be something.

He slowly walked outside as he looked at them, and he swore for a moment he saw one of them blinking at him and then doing a goodbye gesture, the door creaked and there was nothing but the four animatronics in that room.

* * *

What does love look like? It has the hands to help others. It has the feet to hasten to the poor and needy. It has eyes to see misery and want. It has the ears to hear the sighs and sorrows of men. That is what love looks like. -Saint Augustine

* * *

_Author's End of the Chapter Note: _I found myself interested into making this fanfiction due to curiousity of what the characters would do and rather the experience of becoming better, I was literally sucked in into being extremely determined about beating both of the games and yet some of the fanfictions that are based off this game are brilliant so I wanted to give a try at it. This idea has been in my head for a few days now and as you may notice, I did a earlier version where Jeremy would be doing the seventh night but, I wanted to go for all seven rather than just the last.

I'll soon start working on chapter two, otherwise known as 'Night Two', I will focus on interaction with other characters so that it isn't just a fanfiction where you'll only read situations of the office nights so don't be surprised too much of the slight change.

Have_ a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. _A phone call beep was then heard as the phone call ended.


End file.
